Video Game Violence
by SickeningAnimalTesting
Summary: Self proclaimed Best Comedy ever. Click for some good and intelligent laughs. "OMFG j00 R0x0rz mY B0x0rz!11!" - responses from my die hard fans. PG13 due to l33tn3zz and language, maybe some political incorrectness too.
1. Preface

**Preface**

Have you ever wondered why in the Naruto fandom, with all these 12-year-old kids running around and each one of them having access to modern technologies, how none of the kids ever played video games? Sure, some of you may say: "They strive hard to be ninjas, and train every single day." But let's be real here people, a 12-year-old kid to video games is like you to your underpants, they are never left apart. Well, some of you may say: "But I don't wear underpants! I mean, it constricts my lower abdominal region (commonly known as the groin), and it makes me normal. I must NOT be normal! I must rebel against the world! I must butcher the use of anything normal! I am going to use toasters to brush my teeth, umbrellas to dry my clothes, and underpants (since it's not worn any way) to feed my dog!" Well, if the above is a vivid description of you and your habits, please stop reading now and call your local police station. Then proceed to turn yourself in on account of being a "Hazard to Animals." Maybe you'll get lucky, and the police officier will be a cat lover instead, and he or she won't give you slippery soap bars while you are using the prison shower.

Oh, where was I? Ah yes, if you do not burn your gums out with heated wires in the morning, please proceed to enjoy this wonderful fiction about Naruto and gaming. I'll try to incorporate Naruto with games from all genre. Like I said, from DnD to DDR, from CS to SC, I'll even include lame puzzle games if audience demands.

Another thing, as much as I'd love to hear from every last one of you (no, not you, especially if you choke your dog with underpants. Why are you even reading this? Shouldn't you be turning yourself in right now?), please do not let your reviews be plagued with "bubbly" fangirl language. To me, that is harsher on the eyes than l33t.

And yes, I also have to get this out of the way. I, SickeningAnimalTesting, own every copyright to Naruto, including the original Manga, video derivation, and many other video game spinoffs. I also happen to own a bridge that's conveniently located near Manhattan. If anyone wishes to purchase this said bridge, please bring $5000 USD in a large non-discreet bag (preferably black) and drops it off in the garbage can by the corner of King St and Bloomfield Blvd, Madison Heights, MI, 40291. Sort the bills in the arrangement of 50 in $20, 100 in $10, and 30 in $100. You will receive your certificate of ownership in approximately 10 days (or more if I can't get to Mexico or Canada in that time). I mean, I sold Kishimoto Masashi the license to owning Naruto, why don't you also trust me and buy that bridge?

Also, this story is rated PG-13 for crude humor, some language, and some political-incorrectness.

Now, let the fun begin.


	2. L33tness

See Preface for Disclaimer

L33tness - "She crouched behind a crate neared the doorway, waiting for her next victim. Suddenly, a person rushed past the door. She aimed, clicked, and amidst the shout of 'ghey', 'fing camper' and '347 l34D j00 n00b!', FoxyRoxyBoy was fragged by L33tMst0r1010."

Tenten was pissed. Actually, she was more than pissed, she was livid. Her rage against humanity knows no bounds. How dare they give her less air-time than Rock Lee's tree stump! It's just not fair! She blames it all on discrimination. She knew that because they saw her hair and eye colors are within the normal worldly spectrum, they are limiting her abilities as a shinobi. Oh how she longed for turquoise hair and fuschia eyes! But no, God (or Kishimoto Masashi) must have gotten quite a poor roll on her stat modifiers. Her Charisma must have been sacrificed in order to increase her Dexterity. Oh well, if its God's will for her to look plain and have a crappy power, then screw God, she is going to shine somewhere else. Tenten always liked Buddha better anyways.

Going through her normal 2 minutes hate has always given Tenten an edge at CounterStrike. Just imagining the faces of that Neji bastard being on the poor guy she just fragged always cheered her up. Even better was when she knifed the green garbed terrorist. Never once would the guy choose to buy dual-pistols ever again. Actually, nope, that guy is back again, wielding the same double pistols as if they were going to actually tickle his opponents. Maybe they'll die of laughter after he had shot them in the eyeballs for three times and still only managed to take down half of their kevlar. When will they ever learn? Just because rappers talk about twin glocks in their songs does not mean the pathetic guns actually do anything in 1.5 (or 1.6 for that matter).

Somewhere, amidst the monotonous pseudo-techno beats and a jacked up voice talking about the hood, the Beautiful Green Beast of Konoha sneezed.

Counterstrike is a game where our young heroine shines above the rest. With Tenten's impeccable aim and years of weapon throwing practice, aiming a cursor with a mouse is like a walk in the park. Too bad the rest of the population doesn't share this view. A head-shot on every bullet never meant skills, rather, it is synonymous for hack. And this is the situation that Tenten found herself in. She has been kicked out of every server she had ever played in. How is she going to shine above the rest when there is no one else to shine above of? Without other people, she couldn't possibly take her anger out at the world for having zero character development and crappy ninja skills.

Screw the rest then, she is going to start her own server. Konohagure is going to be the place where Tenten humiliates everyone else (or in her words, she is going to pwnz0rz).

Another thing that the Naruto manga and videos fail to mention is that everyone is a closet gamer. Everyone from the Fifth Hokage to Konohamaru plays some sort of game. How do I know this? Let's call it "Convenient Plot-hole." So it's no doubt that as soon as the Konohagure server is set up, more than enough people joined. Maps were selected, teams were made, and the good old-fashioned game of "kill everyone" started.

But with any other multiplayer game, unoriginal names are a must. You'd think just by naming yourself "gArAa" and playing on dedust will automatically make you Garaa of the Desert. Tenten hated those people, and made sure the wannabees died a horrible death, saturated with bullets like an overstuffed Thanksgiving turkey. Now with the fanboys gone, she can finally enjoy slaught . . . toying with the rest of the players. With practiced ease, Tenten hits the tab key while still manages to dodge and weave in and out of corridors. She saw on CT, player "RoxyFoxyBoy" and player "I Greater U" are still alive and kicking. Tenten then proceeds to do the most logical thing under the current circumstance: backstabs everyone on her own team. Oh she definitely made sure friendly fire was on.

It was at that moment, RoxyFoxyBoy jumped out from behind a crate. The Counter-Terrorist specialist (or at least, the 3D model) charged Tenten with hand outstretched, swinging his knife. For a moment, Tenten was scared. She just finished killing all her team members, and her gun has not a single clip in it. There is no way she could survive the oncoming barrage of bullets. Or at least, that's what she thought before "KAGEBUSHIN NO-JUTSU" rang throughout the playing room. RoxyFoxyBoy's model then proceeds to do a little bit of cyber dance. It looked up, down, left, left, turned in a circle, and then finished with a knife swipe. 10 seconds passed, and while Tenten finished reloading her gun, ran back to the shop to buy some more armor, and then dropped a grenade under RoxyFoxyBoy's feet, did the poor guy finally realize that forcing Chakra into a computer is quite a hard task. However, the revelation was a bit too late, and RoxyFoxyBoy was grenade-fragged by L33tMst0r1010.

Only one left, thought Tenten, as she carefully strafed across the grounds, searching for her victim. Every so often, she would roll her mouse and try to find any hidden snipers, waiting to pick her off. Suddenly, Flash! Everything was white. As Tenten's computer screen poorly simulated the effect of a flashbang grenade, she spun her mouse in a circle and left clicked, burst firing on her unknown attacker, hoping that a stray bullet would find its intended mark. It is at this moment of Tenten's weakness, I Greater U charged her with a knife. _What is with everyone and knives_? Thought Tenten as she took out her own knife, having spent all her ammunition. _They are not kunais damn it! _Now with the effects of the flashbang having worn off, Tenten spun around, strafed left, clicked her mouse several times, and took off chunks of flesh (indicated by the red pixilated things that were suppose to be blood) from I Greater U. Seeing how he was being overpowered by such a l33t gamer, I Greater U tactically retreated, hoping to catch Tenten unaware some other time.

Years later, when Sasuke reflects back on his CS Genin times, he would tell you never to leave a terrorist player unwatched, for they have the uncanny ability to bomb the entire complex by placing a C4 charge on the large "X" found in the level.

**Author's Note:**

If anyone thinks that this story is not completely junk, and would like to beta for me, please, by all means, e-mail me. I know my grammar is horrible, and I'm trying to improve.

I think I'll do a DDR story next, it might even be more than 1 chapter. If you really really hate DDR, and don't want to see our fun-loving Genins (and 1 Chuunin) groove to the music, then tell me what other game I should incorporate into this.


	3. Extreme

Author's Note:  
Paranoia Survivor is annoying me.  
I practically play the song every time I boot up Stepmania, and every time, I fail during that stream section. I blame my pad. The Ignition foam pad just isn't as good as the metal ones. Oh how I wish I had a CobaltFlux. Maybe Santa will bring me a CobaltFlux for Christmas for being a good boy.  
  
See Preface for Disclaimer  
  
Extreme - "How do you play Healing Vision Angelic Mix without double stepping?" "You play it on light"  
  
Dance Dance Revolution, originated in Japan, is a game that requires the player to "step to the arrows." As different shaded arrows make their way to the top of the screen, the player is required to step on the corresponding arrow on his or her dance pad. Combining physical exercise and rhythmic beats, DDR revolutionized the gaming industry like no other games. And it is because of this reason, Rock Lee picked up the game.  
  
Lee likes training. Lee also likes fun. So what's better than training and fun added together? Nothing! With fiery eyes, our young taijutsu master booted up his DDRMAX2, readied his MadCatz dance pad, and prepared to dance the night away. Suddenly, the error screen popped up on his PS2. What? But I just bought this game today! Don't tell me it's not working! Thought Lee as his Playstation 2 refuses to cooperate with him. Man! And I was planning on working on my dance moves. Now Sakura-chan will never recognize me, because I can't dance! Then, with actions so fast that any other person would have suffered from whiplash, Lee turned around and picked up his mod disc. Man, I need to remember to put this in next time. I almost doubted my dancing abilities (even though his abilities never came under question). Some of you may ask, what is Lee doing with a mod disc? Isn't Lee always the one that did things by the book, never slacked, and never cheated? Well, let me ask you again, Mr.I-Know-All-About-Rock-Lee. Rock Lee is a 13-year-old kid, or otherwise loosely called a teenager. Now any normal teenager will already have his or her (but mostly his) computer up the wazoo with P2P clients, pirated music, pirated videos (like that Naruto episode that you are downloading from BitTorrent right now. Don't lie, I know you are!) and ripped games. Rock Lee is anything from abnormal (he doesn't have freaky eyes, gay techniques, or the Kyuubi sealed in his stomach, I would say that's quite normal), so it's only natural for Lee to have a mod disc. Now with his mod disc booted, pirated DDRMAX2 inserted, and MadCatz pad readied, Lee finally started to choose his songs.  
  
It is precisely at this moment that Lee's doorbell rang. Rock Lee, ever the gentleman, dropped his own game at hand (or feet) and went to answer the door, hoping he could help someone that's in need. Imagine his surprise when he found Neji and Tenten standing in front of his door. They NEVER come and visit him! This calls for a celebration! However, Lee's joy was short-lived as Neji spoke up.  
  
"Where is the new training exercise that you promised us?"  
  
"Y34h DUMB4zz, I w42 s7ILL pWnIN' l)E0l)-e aT c0UN73Rs7riK3." (My worthy comrade, I was yet to finish with my hand-eye coordination exercise) said Tenten.  
  
Oh yeah, that's right! He invited Neji and Tenten to come over so they could all enjoy the weight losing benefits of DDR together as a team.  
  
"Come in, come in, I just finished setting up too! We'll all shake our rumps till morning comes!"  
  
I don't know what Neji and Tenten's ideas about the "training" were, but they certainly weren't related to making a fool of themselves in front of a television set.  
  
"No Lee. I am NOT about to shake any part of my body, my posterior included." Said Neji "If this is a practical joke you are trying to pull, I'll beat you to an inch of death. No one else should suffer from your poor sense of humor."  
  
Tenten was less wordy, and three kunais already embedded themselves in the wall, half a millimeter from Lee's head. "jOO A55 1z M1N3, 81ZO7CH" (I have every intention of permanently disabling you) elaborated Tenten.  
  
"Heh heh, guys, careful when you throw stuff, you might break that flower vase. That's my favorite vase." Said Lee, completely missing both death threats "Anyways, I told you guys to come here so we could train with this new game I imported from the Water country. Just so you know, we have to be at least a bit proficient at the game before we enter the tournament."  
  
"What tournament?" inquired Neji, who was twitching not to activate his Byakugan and beat the crap out of Lee.  
  
"You didn't hear about the tournament? EVERYONE has heard about the tournament!"  
  
"What tournament?"  
  
"It's like the biggest tournament in all of history! You must have heard about the tournament!"  
  
"WHAT TOURNAMENT!"  
  
"y34H, AzZfUX0R, Wh4 90Dd4Mn 70URn4M3n7?" (Oh one who fornicates anally, which tournament are you referring to?)  
  
"Well, you could've just asked, why did you have to get all worked up?" said Lee, as he suddenly had the urge to bend over backwards, narrowly missing the shurikens thrown at him from both directions.  
  
"Man guys, quit it, you are seriously going to break something." Again, Lee missed the main purpose of the thrown objects. "If you want to hear about the tournament, I will explain." Lee carefully extracted his green suit from the metal ninja tools. Wouldn't want to have his best piece of clothing full of holes now, would he? "Last year, there was this tournament that was held in the Hidden Village of the Mist. It was a tournament for DDR players. Entries were made up of 3-men teams, and they compete in different events for the grand prize of $1,000,000 (USD, not Yen), so practice up, we are going to win ourselves some spending cash."  
  
"And you learned of this information how? Did the Hokage herself tell you?"  
  
"No, I just know it."  
  
"What do you mean you just know it? What if it was a one time only event? How are you sure that the tournament is going to be held again? And the rules? What about the rules? What if they are different?"  
  
"Trust me. The tournament is going to be held, just like last year."  
  
Off to the side, Tenten muttered something that sounded surprisingly like "Convenient Plot-holes."  
  
"So let's just say that this tournament will be held, and the rules are the same, with the same entry requirement. What makes you think that I want to enter this tournament?" asked Neji.  
  
"Aww come on! The grand prize is $1,000,000 (USD, not Yen)! I know you want that $1,000,000 (USD, not Yen). Everyone wants $1,000,000 (did I mention it's USD, not Yen?)! Imagine all the stuff you could buy! Green shirts, green pants, green socks, green oven mitts, green lawnmowers . . . " sighed Lee as his eyes surgically changed themselves to resemble the shape of a glowering star.  
  
Now that Lee mentioned it, $1,000,000 does seem rather nice. Even though Neji Hyuuga grew up in the greatest clan in all of Konoha, being a member of the Branch Family did not ensure an equally great wallet. Hyuuga or not, not having cash to pay people to be punching bags for him does indeed hinder Neji's growth as a ninja. As for Tenten, those cable bills are piling up, and she needs a way to pay off all the debts she has accumulated. Her "job" simply doesn't pay enough for her to be both l33t and rich. I mean, winning carnivals games like ring toss and skeet ball these days simply doesn't pay anymore, and they rarely pay in cash. If she won this tournament, Tenten could finally stop using carnival tickets and teddy bears as currency to buy her food.  
  
"I knew I could count on you guys! I've already registered us. Team Green Beast. And since we are from Konoha, and very beautiful to boot, we'll be known as the Beautiful Green Beast of Konoha! Hahaha, Gai-sensei will be so proud of me!"  
  
Neji had to hold Tenten back as she was about to do some massive weapon summoning. "1M 90nNa R1p H12 8AlLz 0fz aNd mAkE h1m EA7 17!" (It will be very challenging for him to talk if his mouth was full)  
  
"Come on guys, let's all get jiggy with it!"  
  
Later on in the day, some Hyuuga family member would find a Branch Family prodigy in the Hyuuga library, desperately trying to learn the hand seals necessary to activate the seal on his forehead.  
  
Author's Note:  
Well, that's only the first part of it. Next chapter, we'll see how everyone uses their secret techniques to DDR. Can you say "Let's Maxx?" 


	4. Let's Maxx

**Author's note:**

My DSL modem decided that I am no longer capable of being its master. It then proceeded to steal my car, run over my dog, and drove off to that evil place they call Sympatico Headquarters. So I've been without internet for sometime, and didn't get a chance to update like I was suppose to.

And wait, let me turn fangirl for a second. **I Wuv U all reviewer! Heart Heart!! I can't believ it! U guyz r the best, u Rox! Hug hug!!!**

Ok, that's out of the way. I have the next chapter done, and I'm starting on some other story arcs. I might do a DnD one, or I might do a Starcraft/Warcraft one, I don't know, I haven't played DnD on Pen and Paper for that long. Though I've played Baldur's Gate and Icewind Dale. But I have to finish this DDR thingie first.

Let's Maxx! - "I AAed Sakura, 8X, Reverse, Hidden!" "That's great, now go beat End of the Century."

It's been three months.

Three months with nothing but caffeinated drinks, celery stalks, and protein bars.

But today is different. Today is the day K.U.N.A.I. - Konoha Underage Ninja Athletics Invitational, is being held at Hidden Leaf. Team Green Beast will no longer have to endure their rigorous training exercises and harsh food menus. Ever since Gai-sensei heard about K.U.N.A.I., he took it personally to train his team to be the best DDR players in all of Konoha. Gai-sensei made sure that everyone had enough fibers, proteins, and caffeine in their system to last them throughout the competition. But good intentions often go bad, and bad is the one word that sums up the conditions of the Green Beast. Neji has been staring at the TV set for so long, his eyes are no longer white, but stained with lines of crimson. Tenten had so much coffee she couldn't stop twitching. It didn't help either that whenever she twitched, sharp metal objects would find their way out of her sleeves and embed themselves in walls, dogs or Lee.

"Heh heh, if I didn't know you better Tenten, I'd say you are trying to injure me on purpose." _fling_, three kunais sped past Lee, two missing his head, and the remaining one gave him a much needed haircut.

"Man, how many cups of coffee did you drink?" _thwump, _a spiked mace dropped on what would have been Lee's head, had he not cleverly moved out of the way.

"Aww, Tenten, you really don't have to. I know you are trying to pay me back for when I reorganized your computer. You are such a good friend, giving me this reflex training."

"j00 phuCK1N' 455W1p3! 1t w4z j00?" (_Mr. Toilet Paper, I thank you for your actions_) Lee's "reorganization" consists of replacing "Windows" by "Folder 1", "System" by "Folder 2", "My Documents" by "Folder 3", and etc. It took Tenten about a week to sort everything back. A week without CounterStrike . . .

I guess it was lucky that Gai decided the team should get a move on so they won't be late for the tournament. Or else Lee would have shown up resembling a porcupine turned inside out, quills in and innards out.

**At the Tournament Ground**

"What the hell happened to the ride here?" Asked Neji "Weren't we suppose to take a car ride or jump to here or something? One second we almost lost a team member (_not that I would have minded_) and the next moment we are here?"

"Eh . . . You see, due to some . . . constraints, we had to cut some scenes . . . " answered a hesitant Gai.

"What do you mean cut some scenes? What do we look like to you? Some anime characters?"

Suddenly, several spectators begin to jerk violently, and then the next moment, _zoom_, five identical men stood next to Neji. Each had a white earpiece attached to his left ear, and each dressed like a funeral director.

"Mr. Hyuuga, we would like to ask you some . . . questions. Would you kindly follow us?" The five men spoke simultaneously.

"Who the hell are you people? And what was that jutsu you just did, melting out of those people?"

"Take the Red Pill Neji! The Red Pill!" Gai shouted, while attempting to cut through two funeral people.

"It seems Mr. Hyuuga, you have some . . . notions that are unsuited to our current . . . world. It would seem that you know a bit . . . too much." The creepy men in suits took a step forward.

"That's it. I've had it with you strange people! Byakugan! **Hakke Shou** Kaiten!" Releasing Chakra from his pathways and forcing them out of his system, Neji created a large cyclone, pushing all 5 agents backward.

"Mr. Hyuuga, we will be back, make no mistake, the Matrix has you." All five copies melted, leaving the previous unconscious victim on the ground.

"What was that freaky stuff, Gai-sensei? Who were those people? Why did they look like they came out of a movie that had a bad sequel?"

"Say no more Neji, say no more." Gai shook his head.

"We are here!" Lee jumped, fist pumping into the air.

"wE W42 hurr ph0 20 m1N" (Our presence has been known for at least one third of an hour) Tenten scoffed.

"Then what are we waiting? Let's confirm our registration and win this tournament!"

**At the Registration Desk**

"How the hell did we teleport here again?" Neji was getting annoyed.

Gai quickly put his hand on Neji's mouth. "Don't say it again. We don't have the money to pay for more cameo appearances."

Five suit wearing men walked off muttering something about "cheap bastards"

Neji shuts up (not like he had a choice, some guy sitting on a director's chair, wearing a cap and holding a megaphone was shouting at him, threatening to "half his paycheck," whatever that was).

"Alright, Team Green Beast? You are number three, go report to your booth and prepare for further instructions." The Registration Ninja then handed them their badge, forms, and tags. "Fill in your name here and your scoretag here. Once you've decided on your scoretag, you may not change it. The tag only allows capital letters to be entered, no punctuation either. You will be required to enter your tag when you are competing. Everyone has his individual scoretag, and we keep track of your scores by using it." Then he handed them some more forms. "These are the forms stating that we are not responsible for any injury, death or eternal damnation occurred on site. Please be careful when competing and try not to get yourself maimed, crippled, or damned."

Everyone signed their forms, and proceeds to walk to booth three.

"What should I put for my scoretag?" Lee wondered out loud. "4 letters only . . . I know! I will be Lee. R.!" Lee then proceeds to fill in his tag.

"why 1z j00 T4g g4Y?" (_Lee, why is your tag radiating homosexual tendencies_) Tenten inquired.

"Yes Lee, do tell us why you chose to name yourself after a Pokemon attack?"

"What are you talking about? I am Lee. R. See?" Lee held up his scoretag "For someone claiming to have the "Ultimate Eyes" you sure can't see what's in front of you."

"Lee, look, it says LEER. See, even Tenten agrees."

"R0FL02, 5UXx0R2 l00K2 a7 P0kEm0N, ghey! LM40" (_It is rather amusing to see Lee being involved with the bane of all things straight_)

"Whatever guys, you are just jealous of my sexy nametag. Hey! Hurry up, less puking, we need to get to the booth."

**At the Booth**

"Damn it! Stop doing that!" Neji was getting angry.

"Alright! Everyone LISTEN UP!" Tsunade sure has a way of getting everyone's attention, being the only source of fan service in Naruto. "I will be one of your judges today, so listen up you brats, I'm only going to say this once. First of all, there are exactly 3 divisions you may enter, one for each member of your team. First division is the Maniac Division. Players in the Maniac Division will play exactly 3 songs. First player picks a song. Second player picks the mod. They switch on the next song, and the last song is played on Roulette and Shuffle. The songs and modifiers are to be picked in advance are there are no rest periods between songs. The scoring for the Maniac Division will be 2 X the number of Perfects the number of Greats the number of OKs. Yes, holding your freezes helps your team's total score. In the next division, Trick Division, we also have 2 players compete head to head, except no modifiers are allowed. Songs are also not picked in advance. The scoring is the same as the Maniac Division, except we subtract from you any N.G., Good, Boo or Miss X 5. The last division is the Freestyle division, competing players are to play their songs separately from each other. They may choose to play on singles or doubles. Their score will be the number of Perfects X 3 whatever our judges give you. Any questions?"

"Yeah! What songs are we gonna be to playin'?" Kiba barked out.

"Oh thank you Kiba, that reminded me. You may play any song on our machine. However, once someone had played a song, it's over, no one else may play the same song. Also, if you fail a song, then consider your score voided for that song. Understood?"

"Yeah."

"Good, any more questions?"

"What about Ninjutsus?"

"Not until you get to the semifinals, until then, you cannot interfere with your opponent. That means no harmful ninjutsus, no genjutsus, and definitely no taijutsus. Anyone else? No? Well, let the games begin!"

**Author's Note:**

Since I didn't update in so long, I'll give you guys something extra.

"Alright guys, gather round, I've got a strategy." Kiba, Akamaru, Shino and Hinata all huddled in a circle. "Alright, look, Shino, you are definitely going into Freestyle, no questions asked. Hinata, go into Trick, you probably can't handle the all-out nonstop course, so I'll be in the Maniac Division. Besides, I've got the perfect plan to beat these guys."

"Um . . . Kiba-san? What's our team name?" Hinata pointed her fingers together, almost as if she was embarrassed to ask such a question.

"..." Shino would also like to know.

"Wha? Team name? Uh . . . how 'bout Akamaru?"

"..." Shino asks what about Akamaru.

"Akamaru! Our team name! It's brilliant. Don't you think so Akamaru?"

"Woof! Woof!"

"Aight, he agrees, how 'bout you guys?"

"..." Shino doesn't really care.

"Um . . . if everyone says so . . . "

"Great! It's settled!" Kiba jumped up "Move your asses, we are facing 'Desert Storm' on our first match."

Surprise, Desert Storm turned out to be Garaa and the Gang. What? You thought they were going to be gangster ninjas? As if.

"Ha! Look who's here, it's Bug Boy, Freaky Eyes, and Puppy Chow. We are advancing for sure." Temari seemed very confident for her match.

"Whatever gay boy, gay boy and gay boy. We can whoop your ass any day." Kiba wasn't one to back down from insults.

"Gay boy, gay boy and gay boy? Oh gee, and here I thought the Leaf could produce some intelligent ninjas. Let's just hope your dancing skills aren't as bad as your wit, or I'd feel really sorry when I cream your pathetic little group." Temari had her trademark smirk on.

"Shut up and dance! So Deep, heavy!" Kiba was getting really worked up. _Hah, beat this, you egotistical bitch!_

"Ooo, bringing out the heavy artillery aren't we? Not bad, I choose Boost for the modifier." Kiba was now the one wearing the smirk. _Can't read the arrows, so you chose Boost right? You'll love what I'm going to do next then._

"And I'm going to pick Sandstorm, heavy."

"Then I pick 8X!" Kiba was really smiling now, especially after Temari's "WTF?!?"

"..." Shino asks Kiba whether that was a wise move.

"Don't worry. I got it all covered." Kiba was not going to lose that grin for a long time.

"Maniac Players up first! Temari of the Desert Storm vs. Kiba of the Akamaru, begin!" Tsunade announced, and both players entered their scoretags, TMRI against KIBA.

Off on the sidelines, the spectators were discussing amongst themselves what would likely be the outcome of the match.

"Hey, Neji, who do you think is going to win this one?" Lee finally settled down after complaining about not being able to go first.

"Hmm . . . just by the looks of things, I'd say Kiba. Not only did he pick So Deep, but he also picked 8X for Sandstorm. That would make the BPM go into the 1000 region. Unless Kiba has some amazing reflexes, or he memorized the song, there is no way he'd be able to read that fast." Neji contemplated.

"hE 12 hAxx0R?" (_Are you suggesting that Kiba might have additional tricks up his sleeve?_)

"Hm . . . I don't know, let's wait and see."

Temari was sweating profusely now. So Deep, even with Boost, was still a hard song. 500 steps of nothing but chaos. Following the synthetic beat and clearly reading all the arrows are the only ways to beat this 9 feet monster. Temari did not have much training with this song, and more often than not, she found herself out of sync with the steps. Kiba on the other hand, was only doing about average, getting the occasional good here and there.

"..." Shino asks whether Kiba really could play the next song on 8X.

"398 Perfects, 77 Greats, that adds up to 873, read them and weep gay boy." Panted Kiba, who was bending over trying to get some much needed air into his lungs.

_Ugh, I barely passed that one, 311 perfects and 106 greats gives me 728. That's more than 100 points less then Puppy Chow. Damn it! I'm out of breath for the next song too. _"Don't get too cocky now, huff, I'll have you, huff, know, Sandstorm is my best song, I can, cough cough, AA it no matter how tired I am." _I really need some water._

"Whatever, just play the damn song."

Neji's brows were knitted together. _If Kiba could barely manages an A on So Deep with Boost, then why did he choose 8X?_

"Oh yeah, time out, let me get something." Kiba reached into his ninja pouch and extracted a soldier pill.

"What the hell? You can't do that!" yelled Temari "Judge! Disqualify this cheater right now!"

"Well . . . technically, he isn't cheating. The rules only said not to interfere with your opponent, it didn't prohibit the usage of ninja tools. A Soldier Pill is definitely a ninja tool." The Fifth Hokage explained.

"Looking underneath the underneath . . . "

"Did you say something Sasuke-kun?" Sakura peered over her shoulder.

"It's nothing. Leave me alone."

Temari knew she lost right there and then, even if Sandstorm was her best song, she wasn't a Freestyler and never bothered memorizing songs. By the time the long freeze came, Temari could do nothing but fail. Kiba on the other hand, due his ultra-responsive senses, could read 8X like it was just normal. "What's this I see? 186 Perfects and 30 Greats? What's that again? 438 points to 0 points? Ahahahaha! Did you say AA? I guess you must have meant me AAing it. And you thought you could beat me! What a joke!" Kiba was never one to resist gloating over defeated enemies.

Things didn't look good for Desert Storm, Temari passed Paranoia Max (Dirty Mix) as her last song, but because Kiba's soldier pill still hasn't worn off yet, he got a much better score than she did. Adding his two previous victories, Kiba put team Akamaru into first position by a long shot. Can Kankuro and Garaa bring the team back on track? Why is Shino "definitely" in Freestyle? Find out all in the next chapter: First Stage.

**Author's Note:**

There, done 1 battle, wait for the next chapter, where Garaa get's to do some DDRing. Who would have thought that Shukaku can get down with it?

Also, each chapter, I'll try and provide a summary of one of the participating teams in K.U.N.A.I. There are the summaries of the players, their statistics, and brief summaries of the teams.

All stats given are loosely based on a scale from 1 to 100s. But like the DDR radar, stats can break their respective cap.

PA: Perfect Accuracy, some people call it Perfect Attack. This is the relative number of Perfects you can score on a song. Whatever you call it though, PA is the one thing all DDR players wish they could improve. PA is the one thing that stands between an A and an AA, and between an AA and an AAA.

Stamina: Should be self-explanatory. Stamina measures how much endurance this particular person has. The more endurance, the more likely they can play through many hard songs without interruption. This is especially required if a person want to pass the Oni courses.

Reflex: When playing bag for the first time, how fast can you read the arrows? If someone puts Sudden as a modifier, can you still hit the steps? Reflex measures a person's ability to adapt to a situation, usually one that is not familiar to them. Reflex is the most important skill if your opponent selects a song that you've never even heard of.

Knowledge: Unlike Reflex, which was the measure of how likely you can adapt to a situation, Knowledge measures how much background in DDR you have. Sometimes, knowing a song by heart will edge out any reflexive moves.

Overall: This is measured when compared to every other player in the tournament. A person might be the best under his or her division, but that does not mean that he or she is automatically placed into the top echelon of the tournament. Think of it more as a percentile score.

Team Desert Storm

Name: Temari  
Tag: TMRI  
Best Song: Sandstorm  
Division: Maniac  
PA: 72  
Stamina: 69  
Reflex: 76  
Knowledge: 68  
Overall: 81

Name: Garaa  
Tag: LOVE  
Best Song: Leading Cyber  
Division: Trick  
PA: 162  
Stamina: 147  
Reflex: 75  
Knowledge: 17  
Overall: 87

Name: Kankuro  
Tag: DOLL  
Best Song: Witch Doctor (Giants Toons Version)  
Division: Freestyle  
PA: 78  
Stamina: 74  
Reflex: 63  
Knowledge: 59  
Overall: 77

Team Description: The only representative sent by the Hidden Village of the Sand. Desert Storm boasts impressive players and gravity-defying techniques. With Temari's strategic planning, Garaa's 100 percent accuracy, and Kankuro's person-doll duo, Desert Storm is certainly one of the more advanced teams. Now if only they could broaden their range of songs, and include more than just the ones that are related to sand...


	5. First Stage

**Author's Note:**

I injured myself yesterday. I went too fast on my bicycle, and the ground was full of fine dust (I was near a construction zone). I slipped, skidded, stopped, and suffered. So now I can't play DDR . . . Actually I could, but I'd be playing pansy 7 footers. No more Burning Heat or Cartoon Heroes for me . . . sigh.

I found another thing. FFnet won't let you put certain signs in your story. Things such as the dollar sign, the greater than sign, and the ampersand are all considered too luxurious for a mere writer like me. This is going to be one hell of a restriction, considering I have to do Tenten's l33t. Oh well, I guess you have to be a bit open minded from now on when you read the l33t (But it's not like you understand it right? If you do, then shame on you).

Also, when I came back and reread my story, I found a lot of errors. But when I go about trying to fix them, I would get into formatting issues with FFnet. I then proceed to give up after having cyber wrestled the document manager. So please bear with me if you see mistakes. I am really trying to fix them. It's just that FFnet won't let me.

Anyway, on with the show.

**First Stage** - _"When do you play too much DDR? When AA no longer associates with battery size or alcohol."_

"Um...Hokage-sama? Could you move a bit? You are kind of blocking the machine." Hinata suggested.

"Yeah, move your fat ass Obaa-chan!" Naruto was never was smart enough to see his own impending doom. _Just you wait Naruto Uzumaki, just you wait..."Obaa-chan" will get her revenge..._Tsunade moved off the machine, amidst thoughts of sending Team 7 to do some additional D level missions.

"Um...Arigato, for dancing with me. Let's both do our best." Hinata bowed to her opponent.

"Death...Decay...Pokemon...Slaughter..." Garaa never had a large vocabulary. The words he strings together consist of only the ones that forebode doom and death.

"Eeep!" _Oh no! I'm facing Garaa of the Sand. I better not agitate him; I don't want to die!_

Garaa stared at her. "Let's...Kill...start...Tear You To...dancing...Pieces..."

Hinata would have fainted, but Neji was here. She wouldn't want to disappoint her cousin and dishonor her Hyuuga name by fainting here. She would do her best, even if her opponent could kill her with a single thought. _Best if I don't pick my best songs, I don't want to die!_

"Match one, round two, Garaa of the Desert Storm vs. Hinata of the Akamaru, begin!"

"Ok...I pick Nori Nori Nori, on standard?" Hinata voiced her choice of songs.

"Song...too Happy...Die...Skewered on Stick..." and Garaa voiced his opinion on her choice of songs.

Apparently, Garaa doesn't like songs that are sappy and fluffy. Maybe he has diabetes? Who knows? All we know is that Garaa is in an even worse mood then he was before. Hinata definitely chose the wrong song.

**Off to the Sideline** (_where everyone is a professional commentator_) 

"Is it me, or is Garaa in a really really bad mood? You don't think he will resort to Shukaku do you?" Kankurou inquired about his younger sibling.

"Nah, Garaa won't get a chance to transform here. He's just like that because of the song." Temari, being the oldest of the three, obviously knows more about her brother than Kankurou does. "You see, when Kishimoto Mashashi decided on a ultra-powerful-insomniac-demon child to put into the manga, he had many ideas. So naturally, Kishimoto held an audition, to see who would get the part. Garaa showed up, hoping that he could land the role, because apparently, he was short on cash."

"Why would Garaa be short on cash? Doesn't he get paid more than what we get paid? He doesn't even sleep! That's how much saved on futons?"

"Yes, but that's only after he landed the role. Before that, I heard Garaa had some massive debt. The only reason that kept him from bankruptcy was because the collection agency all feared for their life, and no one wanted to risk the chance of dying by trying to collect money from Garaa. But eventually, even hunger overrode fear, as the collection agents had not received their paychecks for several months."

Suddenly, everywhere around Temari and Kankurou begins to fade out.

"What the hell is happening? Damnit!" Kankurou, surprised by the sudden change of scenery, cursed himself for not being prepared to handle enemy jutsus.

"Put that thing away before you poke someone's eyes out with it." Temari commanded her brother to retract Karasu. "It's not genjutsu, it's merely a technique on recounting certain events. Authors who use it seem to call it 'Flashback'."

**FLASHBACK **(_And you thought you could get away from it_)

It was a gloomy night. The sky was covered with dark clouds that looked liked rotten cotton candy. Rain, like an overflowing toilet, seeped out of the sky, pouring down Garaa's back. Back then, he was just Garaa, as he had not landed his position in Naruto. For three months, Garaa lived off of tofu that grew on it as much mold as that fungal infection between his feet. He wanted out. So, like a desperate bum in desperate need, Garaa sneaked into the audition center with enough stealth to shame even the most seasoned Splinter Ce-

"Alright we get it! Enough with the bad analogies!" Kankurou was covering both his and Karasu's ears.

Ok...So as I was saying, Garaa had more sneakiness than a celebrity dodging tabloid reporters-

"That's it! If you drag this flashback any longer, I'll personally come and rip your head off!"

Ahem...Ok...So Garaa- _Wham!_ Ow! What the crap was that for? I swear to God I was continuing with the story! No more bad analogies! I swear! Damn ninjas, one of these days, I'm so making you a transvestite...

Anyway, Garaa, hungry and penniless, went into the audition, hoping he could land a job, any job, he'd even settle for being spectator number 7 in the Chuunin exam. Turns out though, Kishimoto really liked Garaa's powers, and he thought Garaa was perfect for the insomniac demon child. But there was one other person Kishimoto also liked. In the end, it was down to either Garaa of the Sand or John of the Rice Field.

"There was a ninja called John?" Kankurou raised his eyebrows.

"Well, the director wanted ethnic diversity. Can't have everyone being Asian, they needed some Caucasians." Temari shrugged.

You see, John was not a normal shinobi, like Garaa, John also had a demon forced into him when he was little. The demon Ukakuhs, a giant locust, was seeded inside John. John's cousin's aunt's next door neighbor's dog was also sacrificed in the completion of the ritual. So now the puppy's spirit resides in a giant Bento box, carried on John's back. As for techniques, John's were also top notch. The giant Bento box holds ample amount of rice, and it comes out of the box to protect John when he is in danger. This is called the Shield of Rice, and it moves regardless of John's will. Also, the rice could come on top of John's skin, forming a protective layer, called the Armor of Rice. From every angle, John looked liked the ultimate defensive shinobi.

Kishimoto really like John as well, since he'd been trying to find an excuse to put the Hidden Village of the Grass into action; and with John, he'd be able to do so.

"What about us though? Wouldn't we have to find a new teammate then?" Kankurou asked.

"Idiot, there were no "Us" to begin with. We are support characters, stupid. If John was hired, we'd be shinobis of the Grass."

"What? Are you serious?" The news apparently came as a shock to Kankurou. He thought his role was actually important.

"Yeah. If John was hired, I'd be swinging a sickle, and you'd be playing with one of those Japanese dolls instead of that mummified crap."

"But from your description, John could have matched Garaa on terms of ability no problem. So why wasn't he hired?"

"I haven't finished the story yet, sit still and listen will you?"

So as I was saying. John of the Rice Field could have matched Garaa any day, and it seemed that Kishimoto favored John. But everyone overlooked one problem. During the practice shoot for the Chuunin exam, Rock Lee's match, John went first. The scene played out just as it was supposed to, with Gai showing his comical act and Rock Lee displaying his amazing Kung Fu. But just as John activated his Armor of Rice, something weird happened; John fell over and died. Apparently, since John's demon, Ukakuhs, was a large insect, and insects breathe through their skin, covering John's skin with sticky rice was not a good move. So under 5 minutes, John killed Ukakuhs, took away his own Chakra, and died himself. And that's how Garaa landed his position.

"But what does this have to do with Garaa's mood now?"

"Well, Garaa never recovered from the almost-rejection he received, so whenever he sees rice, his memories of the earlier days resurface. Nori stands for a type of riceballs. So no wonder Garaa is pissed."

"Ah, that makes sense."

**FLASHBACK END **(_Of course we need a indicator to tell when the flashback sequence ends. The readers are obviously too stupid to tell the past from the present_)

So, as everything fades back into the "right" colors, Temari and Kankurou (and Karasu, remember, I can't play favorites with any character, have to mention them all) turned their attention back to the match.

"Ever since you lost to Barky, how much are we behind by again?" Kankurou never wasted a chance to rub Temari's failures in her face.

"Shut up, I didn't know we could use soldier pills. Damn Leafs and their crappy rules."

"But seriously, if we are down by a lot, how are we going to catch up with them?"

"Don't worry, I've already told Garaa what he should play next. We are down by about 600 points, but if Garaa plays like how I told him to, we'll catch up in no time. Besides, I've told him to release some of that killing intent that he's been saving up."

**On the Platform .... of DOOM!**

Hinata thought she did pretty well. Nori Nori Nori wasn't her best song, but she only received 3 boos and 1 miss. That shouldn't hurt her team at all, consider the huge lead they have. All in all, Hinata was pretty happy with herself. In fact, Hinata was so happy with herself, she mustered enough courage to look over to her left.

"What the hell? AAA? That's impossible!" Kiba shouted, down in the resting area.

"..." Shino wonders how valid that score was.

"Yeah! I thought if a person was too high above the normal curve, he has to be taken out of his division!"

"Well, Nori Nori Nori on standard was only 5 feet. AAAing a 5 feet song for a Trickster only means that he is one of the better competitors. So tally up the points, and on to the next song."

Hinata's confidence dropped like the U.S. currency exchange rate. There was no way she could beat someone that's capable of getting AAA on the song she chose. Man, was she going to be in trouble.

"...Murder...Pika...Pika...I...Choose...Sync....Heavy..."

Kankurou never thought Temari would tell Garaa to do something like this. "No way, that's way too high for a Trickster. An 8 feet song? What did you tell him?"

"..." Shino would like to ask the judge to remove Garaa from his division.

"Yeah, and you said I cheated! You people put your best player in Trick, what's up with that? Can't beat so you cheat?" backing up his insect-friendly teammate, Kiba also requests that Garaa be removed.

"Wait, Tsunade-sama. Before you make you ruling, consider this. Sync is one of the easiest, if not the easiest 8 feet song ever. Some people even question why they gave Sync such a high rating." Temari stated her case. "If you take this into consideration, then it isn't weird for a Trickster to choose Sync. Because it's just too easy."

"Well, she does have a point..." A_nd I really don't want Garaa killing every single people here_." I'll let it go this time." Apparently, the massive amount of sand covering everyone was a big determining factor.

"See Kankurou, nothing to worry about." And you wonder why Temari always has that smirk on her face.

"Yeah, great job, why don't you just have Garaa threaten everyone and then take the prize money too?"

"Well, I thought about it, but that Naruto kid is here, and he beat the jizznit out of Garaa last time. If Garaa threatened everyone, then there is a good chance that boy will try to beat up Garaa again. Being the protective big sister that I am, I could never let something like that happen to our little brother."

"Yeah, so instead, you use him to threaten some other team that had no chance of fighting back?"

"Well...yeah. What else was I suppose to do? Listen, do you want the money or not? If you do, then quit complaining. They won't have a chance against Garaa."

Now Hinata is really flustered. She wasn't prepared to take on a 8 feet song. She just can't read the arrows like her teammates, and she also forgot to bring Solider Pills. What is she going to do?

"..." Shino suggests that Hinata activate her Byakuugan.

_That might work! Why didn't I think of that before? If I activate Byakuugan, I could just look at Garaa's steps and follow what he does!_ Hinata was relieved. Maybe she won't fail after all.

**Back to Ninja Bench**

"What did Shino tell her?" Naruto wondered. It's not usual for that weird girl to be so calm, especially if you take the Chuunin exam as an example.

"I don't know, he was too quiet, I didn't hear him properly." Sakura responded "Why don't you just watch, maybe you'll see what she does?"

"OK, Sakura-chan!" Big toothy grin, check.

"I'm pretty sure she is going to activate Byakuugan." Kakashi actually took his eyes off of that NC-17 book for once.

"What, she is going to use those weird eyes?" Dumb as a brick, check.

"Yeah, I think it's because she needs the 360 degree vision."

"How will that help if she still sucks?" Good job, real smooth.

"Baka." Sakura never wastes a chance to remind Naruto of his lack of mental abilities. "If she sees Garaa's movements, then all she needs to do is follow him. If she follows closely, then she'll get a good score."

"That wouldn't work." Sasuke spoke voluntarily for the first time in the past hour. "Didn't you watch? Garaa is not normal" said Sasuke, while at the same time trying to fend off Sakura, who apparently thought that she and Sasuke must be meant for each other since he spoke right after she did.

"What makes you think you know everything Sasuke?" _That bastard, making me looks bad in front of Sakura-chan again._

"If you had paid attention, then you would have noticed that Garaa never leaves the center of the pad, idiot."

And indeed. No wonder Garaa could AAA a song that he had never played before. I mean, he's only human, he shouldn't be able to do something like that. However, the sand in his gourd is definitely not human, not even if it contains the soul of his dead mother. As Garaa stands in the middle of the metal pad, the sand creeps out of his gourd and hangs in mid-air, awaiting Garaa's instructions. When the song starts, Garaa then moves the sand according to his will, and it pounds on the corresponding steps.

"Wow, no wonder he can AAA that song. It seems like he might be able to AAA this one too." Lee was impressed by Garaa's technique, though it was the same one that almost made him kicked the bucket.

"Well, since it does take less time for Garaa's thoughts to reach his sand than it does to move his legs, all Garaa needs to do is to read the arrows properly and think about hitting it on the right time. I wouldn't be surprised if those Perfects were actually Marvelous."

"tH47 ch1XXOR 1Z pWN3d." (_Hinata has indeed landed herself into a predicament_) Tenten turned around. "jOo WH173 3y3 5hy73 12 PhuXor3D." (_Your prized Byakuugan eyes are not doing as well as they should_)

"Quiet, you will not insult my clan. Do not let such despicable person represent the might of the Hyuuga."

"wh473V3r d00D." (_Your funeral Neji_)

It looks like Shino's plan backfired. Apparently no one on team Akamaru noticed Garaa's playing style. Everyone was too busy cheering for Hinata. Now Hinata's activated Byakuugan is draining her chakra continuously, and she can't even imitate Garaa's steps, simply because he is not stepping at all.

"Crap crap crap crap crap! We are getting slaughtered here. Didn't they say that Sync was an easy song? Hinata is dying out there!" Kiba was never one for euphemisms.

"..." Shino says that there is a fundamental difference between songs on standard and songs on heavy. "..." Shino elaborates how in standard mode, there are almost no crossovers; sequences such as Right Down Left are almost nonexistent.

"I see what you mean. When Garaa chose heavy, he knew that Hinata cam't twist her body accordingly, so her PA will suffer...that bastard. This is not good."

"..." Shino says that Kiba had made a precise observation. "..." Shino also says that it is not a problem, Shino himself will just have to make up for the lost points on the next round.

"I don't doubt your dancing skills, but can even you pull us back up? Hinata just got a C. She almost scored us negative points man. Now they have a 200 something point lead on us."

"..." Shino says don't worry about it, he will just have to play a tough song that's all.

"If you say so man..."

**Back on Stage Again **(_where making fun of yourself is considered entertainment_)

_Finally, last song. Please Kami-sama, let this be something I'm familiar with._ But on that day, Kami-sama had already accepted a sacrificial goat from team Desert Storm.

"Last song, determined by Roulette, is R3, played on Shuffle. Players, you may begin."

"..." Shino says, oh crap.

"What, what? It's R3, it might not be Hinata's favorite, but it's not that hard."

"..." Shino says look closer. Apparently, both players are playing the song on Heavy, again.

"What? That's not fair! Hokage-sama! What's going on? Why are they on Heavy?"

"It seems that since the last game was played on Heavy, and Trick players can't change their mods, so the next song is also played on Heavy. We'll change the ruling after this. But this game has already started; we can't stop it now. Besides, it's only R3, a 7 footer. I'm sure Hinata can handle herself. She is strong."

"I don't know, Hinata may be a strong girl, but can she really handle R3 on heavy?" Shikamaru spoke for the first time, having finally awakened from his nap. _I hate rule changes. I have to calculate everything all over again. How troublesome._

_Munch munch_. "But R3 is an easy song, isn't it? The radar display for it isn't even as big as some of the other songs." _Munch munch._

"That may be true Chouji, but R3 has a little bit of everything that Standard players fears. Chaos notes, crossovers, double steps, and even some short streams. And since the song was released pretty early, I'm not too sure how accurate the foot rating actually is."

"It doesn't matter, as long as Desert Storm doesn't win, I'm happy. I'd hate to go against Garaa. Go Hinata! Show him your full combo!"

_You are not in Trick woman. I'd have to go against Garaa, not you. Sighhh...talk about troublesome._

**On Stage Again** (_we never seem to stay on stage for long_)

Garaa looked over to his right. The little white-eyed girl seems to squirm under his intensive stare. "Revenge...Death...I...Win!"

From what little she could understand, Garaa wanted retribution against the Leaf shinobi. _I can't run away, my teammates are depending on me. Neji-san is also watching. I can't.... _**Thud**. Hinata dropped to the floor like your mom's rock hard brownies. The Byakuugan took away too much Chakra, that, coupled with Garaa's immense killing intent, Hinata fainted on the metal pad.

"Hurry, get a Medic-nin here! I think she suffered from Chakra drainage." Good job Mr. Obvious.

While bunch of people busied themselves around Hinata, Garaa played on as if nothing had happened. His sand didn't care about crossovers or streams. To him, all the combinations of arrows were all the same, and he promptly AAAed his third song.

**At The Gathering Place of Bench Warmers**

"This is really really really bad. Not only did Hinata faint, but we are also trailing by almost 750 points! Did I mention that this is bad?" Kiba was really worried now. "And given that normal freestylers can score around 400 to 500 points, they'll be leading by over a thousand points!"

"..." Shino wonders what song Barbie Boy will play.

"Does it still matter? Can you pull a song that can give us over a thousand points?"

"..." Shino says yeah, he'll just pull '**_That_**' song.

"What? This early into the competition?"

"..." Shino says that there are no other choices now.

**At Team Gangsta**

"Yes! Ownage!" Kankurou was sure that they've won this round. "I could play on Light mode on the next song and still kick their asses."

"I don't know, that creepy guy with shades doesn't look worried at all. Maybe he has some kind of backup plan?"

"Oh come on, we are leading by what, over 700 points? What can they possibly do now?"

"... I don't know, better not risk it. You are going to play Witch Doctor for your song. I'm not taking any chances."

"What? Are you crazy? I'm not playing Witch Doctor now! That's a waste of my best song. I'll play something else with higher step counts if you are so worried."

"Alright, just make sure you don't die PA wise."

"Just watch."

As Kankurou is about to come out of the spectator area, Garaa walks back in, with not a single droplet of perspiration on his body.

"Good job Garaa, you did us proud. Wish me luck on the next round."

".........." _Fwap_, the sand snapped across the air, and wrapped itself around Kankuro.

"I mean! .....Death...Doom.....Blood....Vengeance! Yeah....that's what I meant! Decay....Dying....Dying...Suffocating....."

Garaa finally released his hold on Kankuro. Somewhere in the back of his mind, he must have recognized what Kankurou's string of death related words meant. Kankurou took this time to slip himself on stage, trying to go as far as possible from Garaa's mom.

"That crazy bitch never did liked me..."

**At Team AkamaPoo**

"..." Shino says don't worry, the medic-nins are already taking care of Hinata.

"It's not Hinata I'm worried man; I know she can take care of herself. I'm more worried about you having your ass handed to you."

"..." Shino says you should worry more about what you are going to play next.

"Alright players, are you ready? This is your last round of the match. Kankurou of the Desert Storm, please step up to the machine. Remember, only Perfects count in Freestyle. For the first set of matches, we are only going to have 2 judges. You will receive a score on a scale of 0 to 100 from each judge, and that score is going to be added to your step total."

"I get it, not stupid here. Hurry up and let me choose the song already." Kankurou has waited an entire 5 minutes for his round, and his limited attention span will allow him to wait no longer. Kankurou pressed the "coin" button twice, and selected Doubles on the mode screen.

Now since we are near the end of this chapter, and like every good writer, I will now take the time to give you some useless information about a character and deprive you the joy of finding out what happened next. What? You think that I'm just stalling for time and upping my word count? No way! I'm giving my characters personalities! I'm spending time here trying to add depth to these two-dimensional characters damn it!

So like I was saying, one look at Kankurou, and you can tell what kind of a person he is. I mean, what kind of a boy carry a doll with him everyday? Gay ones that's what. Now don't get me wrong, I have nothing against fairies...I mean...iso-gender-prefrences, what you do behind doors is your business, and it's even legal in Canada. But excuse me if I'm wrong, I have always thought the Japanese frowned upon such fragrant displays of homosexuality. So it's no wonder when Kankurou picked Love Love Shine and begins to prance around with his doll in his arms, the general audience all re-tasted what they had for breakfast.

But even though the act itself was gay, literally, Kankurou's techniques were very efficient. First of all, his choice of songs provided him with a maximum of 210 steps. That's a possibility of 630 points, not counting the scores from the judges. Secondly, Love Love Shine is a well known song among the fangirls. Picking it early on will deprive other fangirl players the opportunity of scoring big later on. Lastly, Kankuro has a doll that he can control with Chakra. That's another pair of legs. With four legs, and occasionally some hands for hand plants, playing on doubles has just gotten a whole lot easier.

"Not bad, not bad at all." The first judge, one of the three legendary senin, Jiraiya commented. "I liked the fact that you had Karasu dancing simultaneously with you on stage. It showed excellent control of Chakra and your own body. However, you messed up a bit in the beginning, that bit will cost you a little. All in all, it's pretty good. I give you an 87."

"Eeeu Zuuhkd." ("You sucked.") And the second judge blatantly stated. "Aiehhgy Too!" ("82!") The other legendary senin, Orochimaru, can only speak so much, since he has had his tongue hanging out of his mouth for so long, it was now hard for him to retract it.

"Doesn't matter, I still got 166 Perfects, that's 498 points. Add 87, add 82, that's 667! We are now over 1400 points in front!" And Kankurou pranced some more. Temari also came down to the stage and pranced together with Kankurou. Garaa would have came, but he still knew what the word shame meant.

"Alright, clear off the stage! We still have another player that haven't went yet!"

Shino barely took notice of the frolicking, instead, he just calmly walked up to the machine, positioned himself, and held down the two yellow arrow keys. Once in the alphabet menu, he scrolled all the way down to the letter P, hits enter once, and scrolled down some more. Finally, he stopped at one particular song. The noise level of the crowd, which had been so high before, dropped to a mere whisper, enabling everyone to hear what Shino said next.

"This is my song, Paranoia Survivor Max, Oni mode."

How will Shino beat one of the toughest songs ever produced by Konami? Find out that and more in the next chapter: Brains over Brawns!

**Author's Note:**

Yes! I have mastered the technique called Cliffhanger! My awesomeness at this technique will enable me to rule the world! Mwahahaha!

Though I found that place an appropriate one to end it. This chapter was the longest I have ever written. I guess I'll get started on the next one. I want to finish the DDR arc and begin something else.

**Team Info**:  
  
Team Akamaru  
  
Name: Inuzuka Kiba  
Tag: KIBA  
Best Song: Paranoia KCET (clean mix)  
Division: Maniac  
PA: 65  
Stamina: 72  
Reflex: 86  
Knowledge: 27  
Overall: 81  
  
Name: Hyuuga Hinata  
Tag: HINA  
Best Song: Ever Snow  
Division: Trick  
PA: 64  
Stamina: 51  
Reflex: 62  
Knowledge: 79  
Overall: 51  
  
Name: Aburame Shino  
Tag: BUGS  
Best Song: Genom Scream  
Division: Freestyle  
PA: 116  
Stamina: 93  
Reflex: 81  
Knowledge: 158  
Overall: 99 

Team Description: Underestimation will be the downfall of anyone facing Team Akamaru. They may not look like much, but this ragtag bunch of ninjas is great on the dancer floor. Besides, Shino doesn't come with an Afro for nothing. But can Bug Boy's one-man freestyle act generate enough points to put Team Akamaru into the finals? Only the judges (and time) can determine that.


	6. Brains Over Brawns

**Author's Note:**

Well, here is another chapter. I think there is one more chapter before the players take a break from DDR. I think I will start a Dungeons and Dragons story arc. I've had thoughts into turning Naruto characters into playable characters on paper. Though I might be a bit rusty, haven't played DnD on PnP for so long, and my last character, a rogue, died way too many times for me to actually enjoy the adventure. My DM was too sadistic; he eats PCs for breakfast. To him, enemies carrying ridiculously powerful magical items do not increase their challenge rating. My first encounter involved me taking a whole shit load of reflex saves from about 5 different wands of fireballs, and I was only lvl 1!

When I started this little fic, I wanted to make it a satire. But I guess I'm just not funny enough or witty enough to turn this story into the Ultimate Machine of Irony. I still try though. So bear with me if my jokes aren't funny. Another thing, again, I thank you people for the suggestions, but I don't like to take up room and answer everyone in the story. To me, that seems like cheating; upping the word count by replying to reviewers. Instead, just remember that your comments and suggestions are indeed noted, and I will try and incorporate them into future chapters.

Enough of me, story now.

**Brains Over Brawns** - "_Anyone noticed the name tags of Garaa and Hinata? During their match, it would have displayed _LOVE _vs._ HINA. _L33t punning skillz!_"

"This is my song, Paranoia Survivor Max, Oni mode."

**WTF! **(_Wtf indeed. The conjunctions of these 3 letters are in more abundance than products that are made in China_)

"Ok, I don't believe this. I don't know if he is joking, stupid, or insane, but that's not even right! I mean, what kind of psycho freak show would pick a song that hard and try to freestyle to it? I can't even pass the damn song and I'm in maniac division! This is so not fair!" While Temari babbled on, Kankurou's lower jaw hits the floor, making a distinct _thud_ sound.

**To the Stage My Men, The Stage!**

No one spoke a single word as Shino pressed OK to confirm his selection.

No one spoke a single word as Shino's Destruction Bugs came out of his clothes. (Though there were some retching sounds to be heard)

No one spoke a single word as Shino begin to moonwalk backwards across the doubles platform. His feet not even touching arrows, yet they were still registered as being hit.

No one spoke a single word as people noticed that all around Shino, the familiar blue flare of Chakra fluctuated, seemingly alive, and gathering itself onto the arrows. If they looked closely enough, they would have also noticed that the little blue lights pounded on the steps exactly in sync with the music.

No one spoke a single word when Shino abruptly stopped, dropped, and changed his routine from Disco to Breakdancing. Flares, Windmills, and a multitude of Six-steps were all thrown in for a good measure. But never once did he neglect the arrows, and his combo increased with each step he took.

However, someone did speak when Shino charged his hair with Chakra, did a back flip, landed on his Afro, and spun around, pivoting on his Chakra enhanced fro, and hitting the last few steps with his hands.

"Holy Shit, sweet mother of Jesus, take me now! I am not worthy!" The spectator that broke the silence then promptly fainted, rolled over and died.

The crowd was in an uproar! They didn't even need to look at the scoring screen. They all saw Shino full combo-ed Paranoia Survivor Max Oni while doing freestyle moves!

The judges were also too busy crying to give out comments. But their twin scores of 100 both spoke volumes about their opinions.

"539 Perfects and 74 Greats...is he even human?" Temari didn't believe it. There was no way some punk kid in shades could take the grand prize away from her. There was no **Freaking** way!

If it was possible, Kankurou's mouth slumped even further onto the ground.

"..." Shino asked Hokage-sama, between ragged breath, that she should announce the winners of this match.

"...Yeah, hold on a minute..." Apparently, Tsunade was still in shock. She can't believe she just saw that! Well, technically, it was a good thing she didn't see it earlier. She would probably have had Shino tethered up to a pole and performed on the street so she could pay back her gambling debts. "...um....Match 1, winner, Team Akamaru!" _Well, still not too late to use this guy, maybe he'll be assigned to some "different" missions than his teammates._

"Well, that was unexpected." Shikamaru opened his left eye.

_Munch munch_ "That Shino dude could really dance." _Munch munch_.

"Doesn't matter, we'll deal with them later on, it's too troublesome to think about it now."

"Get up you lazy excuse of a ninja! Our match is coming up! Go do some warm ups!"

"I'm a Chuunin. Chuunins don't do warm ups."

"What? How dare you lie straight to my face, get up!" And Ino kicked Shikamaru out of his stupor.

"Gah...stupid girl, go chase after Sasuke or something, leave me alone."

At the mentioning of her "Sasuke-kun", Ino looked left and right "Where? Where? Ooo! Sasuke-kun! Come over here!" and she tried her best at seducing the Uchiha prodigy with her flat chested-ness. No wonder our favorite pre-pubescent angsty child is scared out of his wit everyday. If you were being chased by ugly and flat females that all knew how to use sharp blades, you'd be paranoid everyday too.

Sasuke crawled back into the stands and ducked, while motioning Kakashi to come over there and hide him.

"Cowards, all of them, cowards." Well, it was about time Neji's ego came up; we haven't seen it in so long.

"5HU7 7he phUx0r UP, 1m 5LEep1N'." (_Please be quiet, I am still meditating for the upcoming match._)

"There is no need, we will not lose the next match. Our opponents are too weak." Maybe it was the fact that I called Sasuke our favorite pre-pubescent angsty child; that didn't sit well with Neji. "Look at them try. Ha! They think they stand a chance against our mighty powers?"

"81z07cH, cl053 j00 7r4P5 83f0R3 1 571ck J00" (_You want to be roasted like a skewered pig?_)

"All of these weaklings will bow down to me when I'm through with them! I am chosen by the heavens to smite those that are unworthy! I am-" Neji never finished his rant, because Tenten managed to stuff twenty-five shurikens inside his mouth.

"D1e joo PhUXOrt4rd!!!1!" (_Copulating retard, I will not be subjected to your useless bantering._)

"Hey guys! Come on! We are up!" Only Lee's timely announcement brought Neji back from being turned into a pincushion. What you say? Neji is stronger than Tenten? He can use his freaky eyes and that twirly thingie to block the weapons? Hardly! I mean, have you ever faced down a woman who just got up from her rest, with hair all messed up, and sometimes drool across her chin? What? You have? So that's why you are missing an arm... What? You are a girl? Um...then you should now what I'm talking about! Don't you get all groggy and PMS-y when you wake up due to some idiot? _Slap_! What the crap! I was only informing my readers about the might of the fairer sex. What? You won't read my story anymore, because you think I'm a sexist and chauvinistic pig? I don't care! Don't read my story! Even better, go have a daughter now so you'll have the pleasure of stopping her from marrying me!

Ahem...sorry about that, apparently some people don't believe that Tenten's mighty female power, fueled by the pains of menstruation (she is thirteen isn't she?) could outmatch any ancient Hyuuga techniques. Neji certainly knew. As he gingerly removed the sharp metal weapons from his mouth, he thanked Kami-sama that he didn't speak further. He didn't want to be beat up by the most useless girl in all of Ninja history.

As Neji plucked yet another shuriken from his teeth (that reminds him, his dental appointment is on Tuesday, he will have to make sure to bring his Shinobi Dental Insurance card), Lee frolicked all the way onto stage. To say Lee was happy is an understatement. The correct word would be ecstatic, even orgasmic. Lee was so elated that his team didn't go last (if you want to go last, you will never go last!), he vowed to do 200 squats when he finishes his match. If he doesn't finish 200 squats, he will do 400 Punch-The-Log, if he doesn't do 400 Punch-The-Log, he will do 600 Kick-My-Dog, if he doesn't do 600 Kick-My- what the hell? Where did Kick-My-Dog come from? Lee puzzled as Tenten forcibly dragged him down from the machine.

"5H1Tw1t, m0vE J00r 422 n0W!" _(Detritus for brains, please remove your Gluteus Maximus from the dancing machine_.)

Glad he wasn't on the receiving end of Tenten's tantrum, Neji surveyed the opposing team. From their forehead protectors (and in the case of the girl, thigh protector) they seemed to be shinobis of the Hidden Grass. However, there was something wrong about them. Their clothes were simply too nondescript. Gone were the flashy hair-dos and the weird eye colors, instead, these three ninjas seem to be the most average ninja you could find. _Maybe they are hiding some immense secret, like that Shino kid. I bet one of them could AAA Max 300 with one foot while eating a hamburger. I think I'll observe them further. _

"Don't approach the other team, got that? We don't know what they are hiding. Let's play them firs – LEE! Get your ass back here NOW!" Neji should have known that Lee would be the first to engage in a conversation with the enemy. _That boy has some serious problems. _

"Aww! Don't be like that! I was just talking to them Neji. They are nice people!" Lee shouted all the way from across the stage.

Neji sighed. _Why do I have to work with stupid people? I should have been paired up with that Chunnin kid, at least he doesn't cause unnecessary troubles_. Neji trudged all the way across the stage, hoping that maybe, just maybe Lee would die instantly to a bolt of lightning. _Look at that idiot, talking to those losers as if they were long time friends....Sigh...._

In the Lair of the Unknown Enemy 

"So what's your name?" Lee asked the girl.

"Hi, today is nice isn't it?" The girl replied.

"Um...yeah, today is nice, but I kinda want to know your name..." Lee blushed.

"Hi, today is nice isn't it?" The girl replied.

"Yes, of course the weather is nice, we rarely get days like today. But what about your name?" Lee was beginning to get frustrated.

"Hi, today is nice isn't it?" The girl replied.

"Oh, Ok, I get the hint, See ya later then!" Lee bounced to the next guy.

"Hi, my name is Lee, what's yours?"

"We are going to win! No one is going to stand in our way! The Ninjas from Hidden – Press X to continue."

"What? What X?"

"Grass will be the last ones out with the cash! We are going – Press X to continue."

"Um... X?"

"to beat everyone else! Press any key to finish."

"Any key? What key is that?" _Never mind. This guy is even creepier than the girl! I guess I'll talk to the last guy, let's hope he's more fun than the others._

"Hey, what's your nam – never mind. How about your teammates huh? You are OK with those weird people?"

"We are the best DDR players in Hidden Grass. How about you people? Are you any good?"

"Well, we are pretty...umfff...mmm...ummfff....uffff?" _What the hell? Where did my voice go?_ Lee was certainly regretting his earlier decision. Never will he talk to another stranger again.

"What are you doing Lee? Get back to our booth, we are up you idiot!" Neji finally made his way across the stage.

"Ummmmffff.....Umfff...Aeeemmmm!!"

"What, did Tenten stick kunais into your mouth too? What are you ooofing about?"

Lee was desperately trying to make some kind of coherent words with his mouth. Suddenly, he noticed the space above the Grass ninja's head formed some kind of a bubble, and on that bubble were two lines. "**Yes, of course! We are the best!"** and "**No, we are pretty good though." **Lee was wondering what kind of jutsu that bubble was, before Neji kicked him in the rear.

"Dumbass! Move!"

The sudden movement caused Lee to lose balance. And in a wild attempt at grasping on to anything that would give him support, Lee waved his arm over and over and accidentally poke the bubble on the "**Yes, of course! We are the best!**" part. Suddenly, the bubble disappeared, and was replaced by normal scenery like nothing had happened.

"Ouch! Why did you have to kick m- Hey my voice is back!"

"Are you really the best? Well, we'll just have to see in this tournament now don't we?" The Grass shinobi replied back to Lee.

Lee scuttled away from the Grass trio as quickly as his legs allowed him.

"Lee, if you go wandering off from us again, I'll stick in you in a room with Tenten after I tell her you play CounterStrike with map hacks."

"But you don't understand! Those people were so weird! This girl repeats the same line over and over! The second guy kept on asking me to press X, and the last guy had this weird bubble with text in it!"

"What did you say? Those people did what?"

"I told you, this girl kept on repeating the same line, and the other guy –"

"Never mind that, I heard you the first time. What do you think it means though?"

"gh3Y RPG." (_From the description, it sounds like they were from a badly made role-playing game._)

"RPG?"

"900d j0B Dumbfux0R." _(Of course, from what Lee gathered, our opponents resemble NPCs from an RPG game._)

"Wait, are you saying that those are generic NPCs from a game?"

"N0 Shi7 dICkW4d." (_Of course. Their behaviors all but point to their origin._)

"If what you say is true, then we don't need to sweat at all for this round!"

"Come again?"

"Let me explain. Those 'people' you just met Lee, are actually not people at all. They are scripted AI, acting as filler in this tournament. You see, since there was no way to program every single action of an NPC, the programmers gave each generic character some lines. These lines are to be repeated whenever the players engage them in conversation, usually through the usage of the O or X button. Some AI have more complicated scripts, and they can either prompt the player for a choice, or have multiple lines they can recite."

"And that benefits us how?"

"That means we are winning this round for sure. You can almost call this a scripted sequence. Trust me, those players will play the standards song; not too hard, not too easy."

"You mean I can pick any song and still beat them?"

"I don't know about any song, maybe this is not merely a scripted scene. Maybe it's one of those easy challenges. I don't know, but just go and pick any 7 or 8 feet songs and we'll be set."

"Ok...I don't get what you are talking about, but I'll go and pick 7 feet songs!"

Neji had an urge of smacking himself on the head. But then he thought about it again and smacked Lee instead. Satisfying his urge and hurting Lee, it's like killing two birds with one stone.

**59366102 Microseconds Later**

"You know, somehow that match was very unfulfilling. It left me with an empty feeling in my stomach. I hope in our quest for the grand prize, there will be more worthwhile opponents. Beating weak opponents cannot satisfy my urge." Neji shook his head. The match with Team Generic was not similar to his ideal match. It seemed like the opposition was having trouble just trying to survive. There was no joy nor fun involved when Green Beast took the match.

"R J00 0n cr4Ck?" (_It is unfortunate that we came across such weaklings in our first match, but it still counted as a win for us_.)

"Good point, what the hell am I talking about? You'd think that I would have less of a conscience when I spend my time around you two. We so totally pwnz0r3d them."

"pHuX0R j00." (_Do not duplicate my ways with words; find your own way to express yourself._)

"Yeah, second round here we come!" Lee was exuberant as ever. Even after he suffered from the massive head wound that Neji inflicted on him (Gentle Fist style really does cause excessive bleeding), Lee still managed to beat the "Any Key" guy. In fact, Lee is so happy (and not because he is lacking oxygen), he went to the nearest photo booth and took 10,000 Yen worth of photo stickers. Apparently, Lee felt that it was necessary to stick his pictures everywhere as a mark of his victory against Team Generic.

"jEsu2 hA71n' re7ARd, 9e7 JooR A22 8ACK 1NS1DE, N0w!" (_Lee, please do not damage public properties, we do not have the required funds to pay for the proper repairs._)

"But I'm advertising us Tenten! I bet if I stick enough stickers, those talent scouting people will come looking for us. We can be famous!"

And for the first time, Tenten was unable to reply to Lee's idiocy. So instead, she took a leaf out of Neji's book. Tenten poked Lee firmly in the behind with her spear (Not like that. Eww... Get your minds out of the gutter) and herded her less intelligent teammate back to the arena.

**Booth 6** (_Who told you that Sea Sponges are the most docile animal?_)

Shikamaru yawned.

Chouji ate.

Ino bitched.

These are just some of the accepted facts regarding Team Sasuke2. Just like how the grass is green and the sky is blue, the behavior patterns for this particular Genin team never changed from the first day these three Ninjas met. Today is no different.

"Get your butt up there! We are competing in 5 minutes! I don't want to be disqualified because you are too lazy to move! Did you hear what I just said? Move!"

_Yawwwnnn_.

_Munch, Munch._

"You too Chouji, quit eating for once and go up there!" Ino raged.

_Scratch, Scratch._

_Munch, Munch._

"Did any of you hear what I've just said? That's it! I've had it with you people! Ultra Hidden Technique!" said Ino as she unleashed her most fearsome move: She dragged both Shikamaru and Chouji across the floor, holding each one by the ear.

"Ow ow ow ow ow ow! What was that for? We still have 5 minutes left!" It's a wonder how Chouji could stuff his face and talk at the same time.

"3 minutes now! Get up there fool!"

"Crazy girl..." muttered Shikamaru.

"What was that?"

"Um...Daisy swirl?"

We may never find out whether Ino bought that excuse or not, because precisely at that moment, Naruto jumped up to the stage.

"Oy! Hurry up so I can cream you! I don't think everyone wants to wait all day!" RoxyFoxyBoy directed his voice towards booth 6.

"Shut up Naruto! Why can't you be more like Sasuke?" And two female voices directed themselves at Naruto.

Sasuke was about to smirk at Naruto, before he realized that smirking could be viewed by some as an invite to the two stalkers. So he wisely kept his mouth shut. _Anything is better than those two_.

Look at him, even though he has girls chasing after him, he still acts all high and mighty. I'll beat Ino's team, and then Sakura-chan will like me instead. Naruto never did like that Ino girl...She is no where as near as Sakura-chan in terms of looks. 

Oddly enough, Sakura would probably have been flattered by Naruto's unspoken compliment, that is, if she weren't busy kicking Naruto in the rear.

**Match of the Millennium? More like Match of the Losers.**

"Show him your 16 hit combo Chouji!"

"I don't have a 16 hit combo, Shikamaru does...." Chouji was about to respond.

"Whatever, just beat him!"

"Don't lose to Ino-pig's team Naruto!"

"Who are you calling pig forehead girl?"

"I'm calling you pig, pig!"

"Large forehead!"

"Pig!"

"Forehead!"

"5HU7 73H pHuCK UP J00 N008!" And it took the other useless female ninja (no, not Hinata, the other one) to shut up the two bickering bitc...gals.

"Ok, once we are settled down, we will commence the first round of the third match, Naruto Uzumaki of Team Sasuke vs. Akimichi Chouji of Team Sasuke2. Maniac players, step up to the mat. You may begin to choose your song."

"I choose Dead End, on Heavy!" _Fat-ass, let's see you last through this._

"I'll choose no mods." _Remember what Shikamaru told you, remember what Shikamaru told you, remember what..._Chouji finished his pick as he chanted his mental mantra.

"I'll pick Secret Rendezvous."

_What song is that? Never heard of it. Better not risk anything. _"Um...no mods."

"OK. Players you may begin!"

As the judge announces the beginning of the third match, one must wonder whether Chouji could last through Dead End, one of the ultimate stamina testers. Also, what did Shikamaru tell Chouji? Is it something that could lead Team Sasuke2 to victory? Find out in the next chapter: Intermission.

**Author's Note:**

Yes, hate me for stopping it here, but next chapter is going to be the most exciting one ever. I can say that Intermission will feature the best DDR battles so far.

School is starting soon, and I will have University applications to fill and essays to write. I hope that I will still find time to update Video Game Violence, but just in case, I'm telling you guys now what could possibly hinder me from writing.

This chapter will feature 2 team summaries, that's right 2.

And just in case if anyone was wondering, the scoretag of Sasuke is BEST because I'm trying to play on his superiority complex. I don't think Sasuke is the best character (Actually, I don't even like Sasuke). Same situation with Sakura. I'm trying to emphasize on her uselessness. I am in no way trying to bash any character.

Though I have to admit, I have favorite characters: Tenten, because she is totally useless, and it's easier to write about Tenten simply because she has had zero character development. Haku is another one of my favorite characters, but with one restriction. Haku must be a girl. I refuse to acknowledge Haku as a guy, that's just ... creepy. Naruto is another favorite. Like somebody once said: "So sue me, I root for the underdogs."

**Team Green Beast**

Name: Rock Lee  
Tag: LEER  
Best Song: Irresistiblement  
Division: Maniac  
PA: 63  
Stamina: 59  
Reflex: 163  
Knowledge: 42  
Overall: 72

Name: Tenten  
Tag: LEET  
Best Song: Drop The Bomb (System S.F.Mix)  
Division: Trick  
PA: 92  
Stamina: 43  
Reflex: 75  
Knowledge: 61  
Overall: 83

Name: Hyuuga Neji  
Tag: NEJI  
Best Song: Twilight Zone (R-C Extended Club MIX)  
Division: Freestyle  
PA: 72  
Stamina: 64  
Reflex: 72  
Knowledge: 15  
Overall: 64

Team Description: Ahh, the Beautiful Green Beast of Konoha, now available in team formation. After their intense training, Team Green Beast now have excellent coordination and teamwork. Add some awesome skills displayed by Lee and Tenten, the majority of the their points are already in the bag. Now if they can only get Neji to boogie down with them...

**Team Sasuke**

Name: Uzumaki Naruto  
Tag: FOXY  
Best Song: Drop Out  
Division: Maniac  
PA: 62  
Stamina: 114  
Reflex: 58  
Knowledge: 38  
Overall: 61

Name: Haruno Sakura  
Tag: SUCK  
Best Song: My Sweet Darlin'  
Division: Trick  
PA: 86  
Stamina: 34  
Reflex: 77  
Knowledge: 91  
Overall: 57

Name: Uchiha Sasuke  
Tag: BEST  
Best Song: Burning Heat  
Division: Freestyle  
PA: 69  
Stamina: 73  
Reflex: 89  
Knowledge: 43  
Overall: 67

Description: Team 7, led by the Genius Hatake Kakashi, is on its way of becoming the finest Genin team ever produced by Konoha. That is, if only it could overcome some internal problems first. Uzumaki Naruto - "Demon Child", "Dead Last" and "Dobe-kun" aimed to prove himself one day and shove his success in Sasuke's face. Uchiha Sasuke, sole survivor of the Uchiha clan, seems to have some sort of superiority complex, and could care less about what happens to his teammates. Haruno Sakura might be book smart, but as a ninja, she sucks at it. Her obsession of Sasuke doesn't make the situation better either. Team 7 better get their acts in gear if they want the grand prize.


End file.
